Herein, related art is described for expository purposes. Related art labeled “prior art”, if any, is admitted prior art; related art not labeled “prior art” is not admitted prior art.
In some document-processing applications, updating one document can call for the creation, deletion, or modification of other documents. For example, an update of a document may have to be represented in a log document or in a master document of which the updated document is a part. Where XML or other electronic documents are involved, a program can be developed to automate the creation, deletion, or modifications called for by a document update.